


Matched by the Gods

by pichieeeeya



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Awkward Romance, Fluff, Junbobficsparty2020, M/M, Mythology References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22785406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pichieeeeya/pseuds/pichieeeeya
Summary: Cupid offers to shoot an arrow into the one who Junhoe loves. He warns him that if that someone already has a pre-existing affection towards him, it will disappear when the arrow strikes.
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby
Comments: 13
Kudos: 54





	Matched by the Gods

**Author's Note:**

> Original Prompt: Romantic Tale
> 
> *I imagine Donghyuk as Cupid in this story hehe  
> *Cupid and Jiwon are brothers  
> *Let’s pretend that Valentine’s Day is already a thing during this time  
> *I’m so sorry if there’s anything that is not consistent with the Roman mythology or anything, I only made half-ass research on it before writing this. And sorry for any spelling and grammatical errors, that’s just me being dumb :) Anyway, enjoy(?) reading this hihi. Belated Happy Valentine's Day everyone!

“Hey, what are you looking at?” Cupid asked as he saw Junhoe sitting by the rooftop of the arts and crafts hall overlooking at the soldiers who were training by the training grounds. The sudden appearance of the other surprised Junhoe. “Nothing. What are you doing here? I thought you were busy with… uh, what do they call it again?” he thought hard to remember that certain word. “Uh, Valentine’s?”

“Yeah, whatever. I’m done with that.” Cupid proceeded to sit beside him. “Speaking of Valentine’s, do you have someone that perhaps has captured your heart?”

Junhoe looked at him as if disappointed, “You’re the God of love, how come you do not know when people love each other?”

It’s Cupid’s turn to be unamused by this fellow. “Wow, you really have to study. Yes, I am the God of love, but I only have the power to control their feelings, their desires. I cannot read their minds,” he poked at Junhoe’s temples.

“Okay, sheesh.” Junhoe turned his attention back to the field.

“You still haven’t answered my question though,” Cupid tried again. Junhoe didn’t reply to that, he was busy gazing at the group of soldiers training at the field. “Oh, I see. You’re looking at Jiwon, right?”

Before Junhoe can even protest, Cupid spoke again. “Don’t try to deny it. I mean, you’re not the only one who seems to admire him. He’s quite popular, you know.”

Junhoe scoffed at that. “ _Popular_ is an understatement. He’s your brother, and he’s literally a God too.”

“What does that have to do with anything?”

“I’m only a demigod. I don’t think he even knows me.” Cupid kept looking at him as if what he just said makes little sense.

“Maybe if I was the son of the Goddess of Beauty, I would be more confident,” Junhoe confessed.

“You mean Juno, right? Because, trust me, you don’t want to be my mother’s son.” Cupid tried to lighten the mood. He looked at Junhoe, then at the field where Jiwon was. Suddenly an idea came to him.

“Okay, how about this? I’ll shoot an arrow for you. But here’s the catch, if he already has a pre-existing affection towards you, it will disappear when the arrow strikes.”

Junhoe looked disappointed at him for the second time, “Eh, now that’s unfair.”

“I told you, I could only affect the desires. I can’t read minds, I wouldn’t know if two people already have feelings for each other, so you must risk it if you want him to like you.”

Junhoe seemed to contemplate the offer. “Well, what if his affections for me disappeared, can you just shoot him again?”

“Nah, that would just kill him,” Cupid shrugs as though it was not a big deal.

Junhoe’s eyes widen in shock. “What?”

“I’m just kidding. It won’t affect him anymore.”

Junhoe sighed in relief. “Oh, okay.” He looked back down at the field, seeing Jiwon’s serious, resolute face as he led the training.

“Let me think about it first.”

\-------

“Cupid?” Jiwon was just about to go to his cabin when he saw Cupid loitering around.

“Oh, hey there brother, the son of Mars,” Cupid teasingly greets him.

Jiwon eyed him suspiciously, “Why are you here?”

He looked at Jiwon as if he’s asking him who he is, “Uh, doing my duties as the God of love?” he said sarcastically as he gestured to his bow and arrows.

Jiwon disregarded his brother’s remark. “What I mean is do you have any particular business here in Troy?”

“Oh, that. Nothing in particular. I was just stopping by Apollo’s hall then, I saw Junhoe there. We sort of just… catch up or something.”

“Junhoe?” Jiwon asked curiously.

“Apollo’s son.”

“Oh, okay.” Cupid noticed that there was a spark of recognition for the other’s eyes. “You know him?” he asked.

“Yeah, I think I’ve seen him around here,” Jiwon answered dismissively.

“Right? He’s cute, that one.” Cupid grins, but Jiwon just seemed uninterested. “Okay, don’t you have to get going now?” Jiwon asked in an attempt to dismiss the other.

“You’re the one who called me, then now you’re pushing me away,” Cupid scoffed. “I’ll say hi to mother for you, then.”

\----

The next day, after his classes at Arts and Crafts, Junhoe went to the rooftop again in the afternoon, watching as the soldier almost finished their training. “So, have you decided yet,” Cupid startled him again.

Junhoe jolted as he clasped on his chest in shock. “Why do you have to do that?”

Cupid put his hands up in surrender. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know you’re jumpy,”

The soldiers in the training grounds have just been dismissed, and a flock of women, and men, were just waiting to greet Jiwon by the side-lines. Junhoe watched intently as they tried to get his attention. He took a deep breath, exhaled, and said determinedly, “Okay, do it.”

“Do what?” Cupid said distractedly, as he wiped his bow clean (not that it’s dirty or anything, it’s just to keep himself occupied).

“Ugh, you said you’ll shoot an arrow for me,” Junhoe grumbled at Cupid’s inattentiveness.

“Oh right. Are you sure about this?” He asked Junhoe in affirmation, but Junhoe already made up his mind, “Yes, don’t make me regret it though.”

“That I can’t promise.”

They waited until the crowd had disappeared, and Jiwon was the only one left in the field. He cleaned up and put back the swords and spears at the armory.

When Jiwon was finished, Cupid grabbed an arrow from his quiver, nocked it to his bow and pointed at Jiwon. “Okay, here goes nothing.”

Jiwon flinched a little when the magical arrow strikes him (which immediately disappears when it hit him), and a shiver runs down to his body. He looked around to see if there was anyone near him. The other two immediately ducked down to hide.

Junhoe turned to Cupid. “Did it work?”

“Only one way to find out.” Cupid dragged Junhoe out of the hall, but Junhoe stopped him before they could approach Jiwon. “Wait, how will I know if it worked?”

“Um, I don’t know. Maybe he’ll be happy to see you. Or maybe he’ll hug you right there and then. I mean, different people have different ways of showing their affection.”

“Oh, okay.” It made Junhoe worried. What if it actually made Jiwon hate him instead? Cupid held his hands in assurance. “It’ll be fine. Just approach him.” At the same time, Jiwon finally noticed them.

“Cupid,” he called out. “You’re here again.” He looked at Junhoe once and his attention was back on Cupid.

“It’s not like I’m banned here or something. Oh, by the way. You know Junhoe, right?”

“Yeah, I do.” Jiwon extended his hand to Junhoe. “I’m Jiwon,” he introduced himself and Junhoe shook his hand, After that, an awkward silence falls between three of them. Still, Junhoe observed Jiwon expectantly, like waiting for something, like a spark or just anything that will signify Jiwon’s affections towards him. But the other barely even looked at his way.

Finally, Jiwon cleared his throat. “So, Cupid, anything else, you’d like to discuss?” Cupid turned to Junhoe as if asking if he would like to speak out. But Junhoe just looked back at him, as if telling him to do something. Cupid turned back to Jiwon and just shrugged his shoulders.

“Well, if you don’t mind, I’ll go ahead then.” Jiwon started to walk away but stopped short in his tracks. “By the way, the soldiers are throwing a celebration later at the amphitheater. You should come.” Jiwon said to either of them.

“Okay, we’ll be there,” Cupid answered for Junhoe, and Jiwon just continued his way to his cabin.

“Okay, that was…” Cupid trails off.

“Terrible! It didn’t work!” Junhoe shouted in devastation and run away from Cupid. The latter felt sad for him, so he left him alone for now.

\-------

Junhoe kept running until he reaches the lake, as the sun was just setting on the horizon. A lot of thoughts were running on his mind, most especially the cold shoulder Jiwon gave him. It made him think that maybe Jiwon has some kind of feelings for him before, and it disappeared because of the arrow. But he’s rather sure they have never been introduced to each other before, so there was no way that Jiwon would know him. Or maybe Cupid was just pranking him and there’s actually no magic on his arrow. But why would he do such a prank?

It’s getting dark, and the moonlight was now illuminating the coastline. From a distance, he could hear the people cheering. He looked back to see the smoke from the bonfire, signaling that the celebration has started. But he couldn’t be bothered to go. In fact, he just wanted to stay there and wallow in his pity party.

He tried to skip stones at the lake to release some tension. But it only made him more upset because it would only bounce once. Now, he’s just throwing stones out there to see how far it can go. He was so focused on doing his thing that he got startled when someone called him.

“Junhoe?”

“Cupid, I swear to God, stop doin-“ when Junhoe looked at the owner of the voice, he was not the one he was expecting.

“Oh, Jiwon. I’m sorry I thought you were Cupid.”

There Jiwon goes again with his indifferent expression. “It’s okay. Speaking of Cupid, where is he? And why weren’t you at the celebration?”

“I left right after meeting you at the field. And that’s not the kind of gatherings I’m into.” Junhoe explained. “So why are you here?” he asked Jiwon.

“Same reason.”

Jiwon was now standing beside him, looking at the waters which reflects the moonlight. “So, you and Cupid huh?” Jiwon tried to make a small talk

Junhoe almost panicked, but immediately composed himself. “What about it? Did he tell you something?”

Jiwon narrowed his eyes in suspicion. “Is there something that he should tell me?”

“Nothing. None that I can think of,” Junhoe shrugged, trying to be nonchalant as possible. Another silence, both of them just looking at the lake in front of them. Junhoe steeled himself and tried to pry Jiwon again. It’s now or never. If the other still doesn’t have any affections for him, then maybe it’s not supposed to be. “W-well, how about you? Do you, perhaps, have something to tell me?”

Jiwon looked at him blankly. “Tell you what?”

“Uh, I don’t know? Anything?” Junhoe looked at him hopefully, but Jiwon just dismissed him. “Huh, you are weird.”

Junhoe sputtered, feeling absurd that he just made a fool of himself. “Right. I’m weird and stupid, to fall for that Cupid’s tricks.”

“Uh-huh, so there’s really something going on between you two.”

“Between us? No! You’re mistaken,” Junhoe waves his hand in protest, “he just said he’d do me a favor, but it didn’t work so…”

Jiwon contemplated what kind of favor Cupid would offer until he realizes that his brother is literally the God of love. “Oh, so he shot an arrow for you.” He stated in late realization. “Who was it?” he blurted before he can stop himself, but fathomed that it is not something that he should stick his nose into. “No, sorry that was none of my concern.”

Junhoe thought that the more that this apathetic guy stood there beside him, the more upset he gets with his unrequited love.

“Ugh, this is so frustrating.” He mumbles to himself. “It was you, you clueless...” he said pointing to Jiwon, but then remembers that he is still talking to a God, so he struggled to find a good term to not sound offensive, “uh… fool.”

Jiwon’s eyebrows raised in confusion. “W-what me? What do you mean?”

“It was you who he struck with his arrow. But clearly, it was a con because you’re right here and you’re not in love with me or anything,” Junhoe tried to explain.

Jiwon stood there dumbfounded, still trying to process the information that he’s heard. “Wait, what?”

“I know, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that. But it seems like there’s no effect on you or anything so, just ignore it.” Junhoe said in finality and tried to get out of there as soon as possible. He did not want to embarrass himself more. But Jiwon stopped him before he can get away. “Wait, where are you going? And when did you ask Cupid to do it?”

“Just this afternoon, after your training. But it doesn’t matter now, okay?” Junhoe tried to shake his hand off but to no avail.

“Wait, really? Just this afternoon?” Jiwon was still not letting go of him. He pondered back to the time that he first saw Junhoe, and this afternoon is definitely not the first time. “Hmm, but I have liked you before that,” he mumbles, but Junhoe still heard it.

“ _You_? Y-you liked me before?” It was Junhoe’s turn to be astonished. So Jiwon knew him and even had affection towards him. He wanted to freak out, but a realization hit him first. “Oh, okay, so it makes sense now. It really disappeared.”

“What disappeared?” Jiwon is back to confused.

“Your feelings. Cupid said that when someone already has a pre-existing affection towards me, it will disappear when the arrow strikes.”

“Who said it disappeared?”

“Uh, what now?” Junhoe looked at him bemusedly.

“As I said, I liked you even before we met. But I think none of my affection towards you has changed.” Jiwon clarified. “Has it?”

“W-what? H-how?” Now Junhoe was flustered.

“I saw you once at the Arts and Craft when I went to talk with Apollo. Then I heard your voice in one of the rooms there, you were singing softly while doing your painting. You look so inspired and exhilarated as you pour your heart out into your painting.” Jiwon confessed. “Also, you’re really beautiful and you have an amazing voice,” he added, rather shyly.

It baffled Junhoe. He could not believe what Jiwon has just said. “Have you seen yourself though? _You_ are beautiful. And you’re literally the son of Venus.”

“It doesn’t matter. The point is,” Jiwon held Junhoe’s hand and looked directly at his bright sparkling eyes, “I admire you Junhoe.”

Junhoe feels something flutter inside of him, out of excitement or nervousness, he can’t quite point out which. “You do?” Junhoe was now looking at how Jiwon was holding him and he cannot help but smile. “Well, I feel the same way about you,” he said almost like a whisper, but Jiwon still clearly heard it.

They just stood there, shy smiles adorning their faces, but they were looking anywhere except at each other. Jiwon was still holding Junhoe’s hand and he took the leap and intertwined their fingers. The heat started to rise up to their faces and colored their cheeks the slightest red.

But there’s still something bothering Junhoe about the events that afternoon. “I’m still curious as to why didn’t the arrow affect you though? And why are you cold and indifferent?”

Jiwon blushed harder, feeling embarrassed by the true reason for his attitude. “That’s because I thought there was something going on between you two.”

“Oh.” Junhoe gasped in sudden realization. His smiled wider upon knowing that Jiwon, the son of Venus and Mars himself, had been jealous. Junhoe could not believe that this was actually happening to him. But even after everything has turned to Junhoe’s favor, he still can’t help but think that he has been played by Cupid. “Wait, so Cupid was lying when he told me that your feelings will disappear.”

“Actually, not entirely.” Cupid appears in front of them out of nowhere.

“What the…”

“You see,” he continued, not bothering the annoyed look the two were giving him, “I actually have two types of arrow. The golden one is for love, while the lead one is for hate. I only used the golden one for him, but he already has affections for you, so that kind just of cancels out.”

“No, technically you still did lie,” Junhoe concluded.

Cupid put his hand over Junhoe’s shoulder in an attempt to reassure him. “I merely pushed you to act out on your feelings. If you still didn’t, he might have chosen one of the nymphs out there this afternoon.” Junhoe glared at him, displeased at the feeling like he has been making fun of. He shrugged the other’s hand off of him in annoyance.

Jiwon noticed that Junhoe still looked adorable even when he’s annoyed, so he said, “He had a point though,” just to tease him.

Junhoe was trying hard not to pout but failed as he couldn’t hide his irritation. “Shut up, why are you two ganging up on me? I hate you.” Junhoe started to walk away from the two. Jiwon cooed and went to catch up with him. “No, you don’t. You just said you like me.”

“Well, now, I don’t. I take it back.”

Cupid just watched as Junhoe and Jiwon walked away. He beamed, feeling satisfied at the great match he just made.

**Author's Note:**

> This story sucks, but thank you for checking it out anyway :))
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/pichieeeeya) and [cc](http://curiouscat.me/pichieeeeya)


End file.
